Conventionally, various aspects of a virtual space may be managed. Such managing, however, may be typically based on a stage or level of completion of gameplay within the virtual space. For example, in a videogame, an environment may be modified, or a new environment may be introduced, responsive to a user reaching a certain level of gameplay. Furthermore, the availability of specific user characters and/or non-user characters may generally also be dependent on a stage or level of completion of gameplay within the virtual space.